


Hair Part

by audienceofdoubt



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: ...........i really like hair, ?!?!?!?!, Freeform, Hair, M/M, Song fic, akmu, and even so it's not that wild ya get??, barely rhinky and mostly just randl until the last part, i suck at writing shut-, i'm kidding literally all my fics are song fics wyd @ me, idk - Freeform, pretty platonic if you ask me, randl, rhett and link - Freeform, rhink, should i tag akdong musician? idk, so uhh, till the end, very vague, whatever that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audienceofdoubt/pseuds/audienceofdoubt
Summary: You can become a different personJust by changing hairstyles, it’s amazingLight enters just by opening the curtains,So what’s so amazing about it?Link got a new haircut. (Based on Hair Part by Akdong Musician (AKMU), set during GMM/GMMore #832)





	Hair Part

_[You can become a different person just by changing hairstyles, it's amazing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2tFIVNo5wg) _

* * *

Rhett has known Link his entire life.

From vandalized desks occupied by colouring books and crayons in an empty classroom, to the everyday view of a set, with cameras around and hidden gems hanging on fake walls and dusty shelves. Rhett has been with Link for about 32+ years, and still counting.

He's seen his best friend grow throughout the years.

It's amazing.

When he first met Link, he had a cute and clean look, shiny brown strands styled in a bowl haircut, radiating a "good boy" vibe to his entire look. A good, obedient, friendly and organized boy. Sometimes, Rhett still wonders how such a kid ended up in detention for scribbling a cuss word on his table.

Numerous hairstyles shot through their college days, but one stuck with Rhett, the closest. A simple bleached buzz cut, styled by yours truly. Soft to the touch, and fun to poke. It even matched his own buzz cut, back then, too!

During the times with a small camera in either of their hands, a thick, dark fringe shielded away a forehead from view and shoulder-length locks piled around Link's neck, with tips barely brushing against the collar of his shirt.

He likes to think that each Link hairstyle change would be like a "checkpoint" for a new set of old stories and memories. Something along those lines.

For example, when he recalls memories from childhood days, he remembers the cute bowl haircut and that bright smile. The sleepovers they had during weekends and sharing of giggles throughout the nights. The pair of purple shirts that they wore to school once. That one time he had to stand up for his friend by punching a jerk back into his place.

College? The short-lived Wax Paper Dogz and their matching dos comes to mind. The many times Link crammed every bit of information into his head for tests, the opposite of what Rhett did. The piles of paper and dirty clothes on the couch and dorm beds. The times when they constantly wrestled in the dorm (which often ended in Rhett pulling the "I'm Dead" move. What a cheater.)

Remembering the iconic fringe look, Rhett thought of their very first channel. The Mythical Show and Good Mythical Morning. The many skits and episodes that they planned and shot. The countless minor incidents that he skimmed through during those shootings, including that one time he tripped and fell on flat concrete while recording his blonde friend running. Flat concrete.

Rhett chuckled a little at the thought of it.

And now? As Rhett continued briefing to the Mythical Crew about the day's schedule in the office, the door next to him swung open.

_Who are you? I'm confused_

Crashing through was a man in glasses and a laptop bag in his hand. His hair was short and gelled to the side, revealing a forehead and eyebrows. The ironed black shirt he had on was buttoned to the collar, and wine red jeans wrapped around slim legs, with brown boots bringing him forward. It only took a second for Rhett to recognize him.

"S-sorry I was late, guys. Traffic jam."

All eyes were on the newcomer in the office.

_When you pass by, everyone's jaws drop_

...Link?

"Yes, Chase?"

Chase's eyes widened and his mouth formed an O, not realising that he has spoken his one-word thought out loud. Stevie hummed, a sweet "Nice new haircut, boss!" slipping through thin lips.

Soon, the whole office was filled with soft chatter, and Rhett and Link only exchanged glances and smiles, leaving behind a blushing brunette with his hands combing through his newly-trimmed hair.

* * *

"Like my new look?"

Link raised a brow at his best friend, as he watched him pull out extensions and bow out of his blonde hair.

"Didn't I tell you just now? You look great, brother!"

"Yeah, but..."

The dressing room grew silent.

"...Does it really?"

Rhett nodded, settling down the untied pink stripe onto the white platform in front of him. Link had his lower back pressed against the platform with his head tilted down, lost raven strands dangling off his now-not-so-neat haircut as a hand was raised to push his matching glasses up to the bridge of his nose, back where it should be.

"I'm not sure how the Mythical Beasts would feel about it. Sure, we've seen the reactions at that one fantaken picture and the Youtubers React video, but it's so... Mixed."

The blonde scooted closer to his friend, his right arm shifting to rest close to Link's lower back, on the platform. In response, Link tilted back up, cerulean eyes meeting grey-green, full of worry and anxiety.

"It's okay, buddyroll. I'm sure they'll love it."

Rhett leaned closer to his friend, a soft grin etched on his face as he raised his hand to his friend's shoulder, clutching gently.

"I love it."

Link smiled.

"Thanks, bo."

Rhett's excited to see what memories he could catch with this new hairstyle, in the future.

But for now, he needed to figure what this new (and yet, oddly familiar) feeling stirring in his stomach was, which appeared the second Link smiled. His slightly revealed forehead. His chihuahua like eyes.

_You just changed your hair parting but..._

Something's different.

_Why do I like it so much?_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Hair Part by Akdong Musician (AKMU), feel free to listen to it while reading! (Well, it's in Korean but idk it's super cute tho) (explains all the weird descriptions eg. seaweed-like bangs and random lyrics whoops)
> 
> So??? What was this tbh please never question me about my lame fics I couldn't find my words to write this so blERRRGHHH sorry this is shit lmao
> 
> This is not the first time I used the "hair era (?)" prompt tbh I guess I just like hair,, true,, (well the first one with hair was for another fandom so uh) At first I wanted to write this for Tropestic Tuesday (at the moment the prompt was Mutual Pining) but a) I started this before the prompt came out b) the link wasn't there and c) it sucked so hey maybe next time :^// I suck at writing :^// now if you'll excuse me i'm gonna stop myself from writing something about Baby Good Night by GD&TOP and Last Leaf by OK GO/House of Memories by P!ATD thanks have a nice day my homeslices


End file.
